A Slice of the Normal Life, Blueberry Pie on the Side
by Verthril
Summary: He was a regular of sorts, regular enough that they had their routine, he played his part pretending to read her name tag even if she knew he was checking her out. - a Rogan One Shot.


Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The hour was late, damn near closing time, not a very busy time for the diner. Mostly it was folk just coming on in to borrow the can or see about getting a cup of coffee with something on the side. The old brass bell rang to tell of some soul finding their way off the road. Rogue gave a look over her shoulder, smiling at the fella walking on up to the counter and cutting her conversation with the cook short, just like he took his orders.

He was a regular of sorts, regular enough that they had their routine, he played his part pretending to read her name tag even if she knew he was checking her out. She brought out a menu and a mug laid top down on a saucer, right along with a neatly wrapped mess of cutlery.

"Coffee Sugah?"

"No beer?"

"No beer..."

Pouring him a mug and leaving him to fix it as he liked, she got back to her rounds and checked up on the rest of the dinners, freshening cups and making sure everything was all right and dandy as she passed on by. Dipping behind the counter and ringing the little stainless bell, she rambled off an order for the cook to fix up.

"What kind of pie ya got?"

Turning to the fella who, sure enough, was enjoying his coffee black, she went and checked out what was left.

"Got some lemon meringue, looks like a slice of blueberry, and half a cherry."

"You bake them?"

Walking on up to this mister asking all the questions, she leaned on the counter and fixed him with a lopsided smile. It was the same question every time.

"I thawed 'em and threw them in the oven."

"Close enough, why don't ya go on and surprise me."

"Blueberry it is."

Throwing a little sashay into her hips as she headed on over to snag a plate and a slice of pie, a couple of folk at the cash had to wait just long enough for her to serve it on up. Most folks paid in cash left at the table, but now and again she had to go ring 'em on up so they could swipe some plastic of one kind or another. Pocket change was their tip, probably whatever they found in all the lint and the cup holders of their car. She gave them a smile and sent them on their way, it was the thought that counted anyway and they had been fun to chat with for a spell.

"Hows your coffee?" Rogue asked as she got back to her fella.

"Could use a bit o' freshening."

Finding a fresh pot, what was likely the last for the night, she fixed him up and started making her rounds again. The tips weren't too bad for the last few stragglers, gathering up their plates and taking them off to the kitchen. Grabbing a plate of eggs and bacon on her way out, it was for an old timer who was just another regular, a playful flirt that just wanted her to feel pretty. Dipping back behind the counter, she looked to the time and saw there was just about ten minutes left in her shift.

"Pie good?"

"Not bad."

Pushing his plate away, he looked ready to get on back to their routine. She reached for it but he wouldn't let go. Throwing a hand on her hip and fixing him a look, he smirked at her and let go.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing without a ring on her finger?"

"You asking why I'm not married Sugah?" Rogue asked in an indignant huff.

"No mam, just figured you'd have some lucky fella who would have at least asked once or twice by now."

"Maybe I said no?"

That had him looking thoughtful as he sipped his coffee, just like every other time. It was all part of their routine, she couldn't even remember when he first asked her. Her old timer was heading on out to he door, he always tried to sneak away after leaving some cash at the table, but she wouldn't let him go without a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She watched him from the door, ambling off to his old Ford pickup that still looked new, one owner ever since.

She felt a hand at her shoulder, her fella, and it was anything but routine. He stood there with her watching the old timer head on out into the black beyond the street lights. Her and her old timer had another routine that had fallen out of sorts, used to be a time he said he had to get on back to the Missus.

Blinking away a few tears, she knew his Missus was waiting for him on up there with the Lord Almighty nowadays, but at least he wasn't in no hurry. He had enough friends to keep him company till then, that and a few girls to remind just how pretty they were or so she heard.

"Which ones yours?" Rogue asked, trying to find her rhythm again.

"Harley over there, just gave it a wash even."

"Take a girl for a ride sometime?"

"Just gotta ask Darlin', what time you get off?"

Looking over her shoulder to the clock, she had minutes left until then but the cook was shooing her off. Smiling to him, she looked back out the door and found her voice.

"Maybe I'll duck out early tonight, be out in two shakes of a lambs tail, just gotta freshen up."

He left with the brass bell ringing, watching him amble off to his bike and having a smoke along the way. Running on into the back and getting out of uniform, in a shake and throw of her hips she had her jeans back on, throwing on a shirt and grabbing an old beat up biker jacket she'd found one time at a thrift shop. It was the kind of thing that looked like it had a story to tell, just like a certain fella.

She found Logan waiting at his bike, all part of the routine. The diner was just the slice of normal she needed in her life, waiting tables and chatting up folks who didn't look past her name tag unless they wanted to get fresh. She usually got a lift in with whoever was headed to town or wasn't busy, but there was only one person who always came to pick her up.

"Ready to head home babe?" Logan asked, tossing her a helmet.

"Long way?"

He had a smile for her, it was a little rough around the edges and just so much like him. He looked on out into the night after the old timer, slowly savouring his cigar with no real hurry. The night was warm and they had nowhere to go but home.

"Give any more thought to my question?" Logan asked without looking at her, just him against the darkness and the aromatic smoke wafting on the breeze.

"Ask me again tomorrow." Rogue whispered, she finally had her answer but now wasn't the time.

Tonight was for taking the long way home, all routine and everyday, just another day of the week with her fella that always came for her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


End file.
